Alice's Wonderland
The story of a girl's quest to get what she wants. Prologue 5 people stand at the front of a mansion. Each holds in their hand a letter, each letter reads the same words as the others: Come to the mansion at 6 where we'll be having a wonderful party. Each of the guests will have a roleto play all night long. The Rabbit, The Hatter, The Cat, The Queen, The Girl. Inside this envolope you'll see a paper with your role. Meat you at the party. '' - The Host'' Chapter 1: The Wonderland Its was 5 mintues till 6. The 5 guests arrive at the gate waiting for the doors to unlock. "Good day fellow guests." Said The Hatter. "I wonder if this was worthy my time." Asked The Rabbit. "Fair maiden, I hope you shall sit next to me." Said The Cat to The Girl. "Who do you think called us here?" Asked The Queen. "The Host of the party I guess" Said The Girl "I hope this is worth it, I'm bloody missing tea time." Said The Hatter. "I order you to shut up!" Said The Queen. They all remained quiet until a click could be heard from the door. "It must be open." Said The Girl. All five guests open the gates and enter the mansion. Everyone was impressed by the size of the mansion. "Good evening guests." Said The Host, "I hope you all like the location of this party." "By that voice you're a female I presume." Stated The Cat. "Your presumption is correct, Cat" Said The Host. "May I ask why are we here milady?" Asked The Rabbit? "Simple. You've been invited to this party as you all have the chance to win a fortune. You just have to stay the longest, without losing your minds." Announced The Host. "Does that not sound a bit creepy?" Asked The Girl. "Its just something to scare us before we begin." Said The Queen. "Yeah don't worry. Unless you want to leave." Said The Hatter. "I'd like to show you the back. Follow me." Stated The Host. Everyone followed her to a big back enterance. "Welcome to The Wonderland!" Said The Host. "Look at the time! Let's just hurry a bit. Okay?" Asked The Rabbit. "Let's find out the time." Said The Host. Chapter 2: The Rabbit The Host opens the back enterance to reveal a giant garden. "Can we please move along?" asked The Rabbit. "What's the matter?" asked The Girl. "I have many things to do." responded The Rabbit. "Slow down. Life is about taking it in one step at a time." said The Cat. "But I have many important thing that I can't just ignore. My future is at stake!" said The Rabbit. "Calm down." said The Host, "Time doesn't matter." "But!-" said The Rabbit before getting interupted. "I said time doesn't matter." said The Host. The Host brought everyone to a table where you could find six plates with food. A delicious seasoned meat, and creamy mashed patatoes, grilled vegatables. The aroma from the food made everyone hungry. "Enjoy!" said The Host, "I worked had on it." Everyone but The Rabbit sat down to each. They all seemed to be enjoying the meal. "No!" complained The Rabbit, "I don't have time for this." "Calm down." said The Queen. "I can't calm down anymore!" screamed The Rabbit, "I need to leave." "Let him leave," said The Host, "but before you do may we speak in private?" Both The Host and The Rabbit left the table an walked over to a bench under a tree which did not seem to be near the others. "I'm sorry-" managed to say The Rabbit before getting interupted. "I don't care Nicholas." said The Host. "Who are you?" asked Nicholas. "Someone you didn't have time for anymore." responded The Host, "Don't you remember me?" Nicholas seemed confused, but the more he tried to think the more confused he got until he remembered. ---- 5 years ago a young girl was playing around with a younger Nicholas. "That's great Nicholas." said the girl. "Thanks." said Nicholas. "I wanted to give you this," said the girl as she extended a gift to Nicholas, "Happy Birthday!" Nicholas opened the present to find a locket. "But Alice." said Nicholas, "Its your special locket." "I know silly." said Alice, "I wanted to give it to you to show you that I think our friendship is special." "Thanks," said Nicholas as he started to cry, "I know this means a lot to you." "Don't worry, as long as you have that I'll always be by your side." said Alice, "Friends forever!" ---- "Alice. Your Alice! I remember you!" exclaimed Nicholas. "We were best friends." said The Host. "What happened?" asked Nicholas. "Time happened." responded The Host. ---- A year passed after Alice gave Nicholas her special locket. "What do you mean?" asked Alice, "Why are you giving this back to me?" Nicholas was holding Alice's locket she had given to him he previous year. "I'm far too busy with my studies to have any time with you. I need time to study." responded Nicholas. "But," said Alice as she was crying, "We're going to be friends forever remember?" "No!" shouted Nicholas, "Being with you will only hinder my progress. Leave!" Nicholas threw Alice's locket at her, and hurt her while cracking the locket. Alice ran home crying, while Nicholas felt no remorse. ---- "Alice," said Nicholas, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." "Don't worry. I made you these sweets to say I forgive you." said The Host. The host gave Nicholas the sweets and he ate one. He suddenly began to look funny and fell onto the ground. "Don't worry Nicholas, now you'll be my wonderland's rabbit. You'll keep track of the time. Don't worry, you'll have all the time you'll need." said The Host as she had an evil smile on her face. She stood up and walked away from the drugged Nicholas who was on the ground as if he had fallen. Chapter 3: The Hatter Chapter 4: The Cat Chapter 5: The Queen Chapter 6: The Trial Chapter 7: The Girl Category:Horror Category:Action